1. Field
The invention relates to a position-dependent connectivity management and to a multimode communication device which may be a complete multimode communication terminal or a part of it.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the context of the present disclosure, a multimode communication terminal means a communication terminal operable to communicate in several communication modes, wherein the several communication modes may refer to several alternative digital communication technologies and/or to different operating modes within a single communication technology. An illustrative but non-exhaustive list of such alternative communication technologies includes 2G, 3G or 4G (second, third or fourth generation) cellular mobile technologies, WLAN (Wireless Local-Area Network), WIMAX (acronym originates from “Worldwide Interoperability Microwave Access”), UWB (Ultra Wide-Band), Internet telephony, satellite telephony, Bluetooth, Wibree, Mobile IP (Internet Protocol) in wired or wireless implementations, plus various combinations of such technologies. An illustrative example of different operating modes within a single communication technology can be found in WLAN technology in which a WLAN terminal may operate in ad-hoc mode, client mode or access point mode. Within the context of the present invention, a change from one network to another, ie, inter-operator roaming, is also regarded as a change of operating mode.
The adaptability of such multimode terminals to varying communication environments causes certain problems, however. One of the problems is caused by the fact that on entry to a new environment, the multimode terminal may try to attach to several different communication networks by the several alternative communication technologies. For instance, at an airport, the terminal may display several WLAN networks, each of which advertises communication services. Use of many or all of the several WLAN networks may involve substantial tariffs. Thus it is cumbersome for the terminal user to select the most effective WLAN network. In a different scenario, the multimode terminal may display several alternative networks for selection by the user, but the user finds out that all of the networks are password-protected and none is open for public use.
The problem of determining which network to use is likely to be more acute with a growing number of available communication technologies, as the user should first decide which communication technology is to be used, and only after that he/she can choose which network to use.